Taking Chances
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: A cute songfic about how Lily wants to tell James how much she loves him, but is scared. What do you say to jumping off the edge? I say, let's jump. Alone and Taking chances by Celine Dion. WARNING: Sad and Character Death
1. Alone

Lily sighed and rubbed her brilliant eyes as she went into the bathroom at the crack of dawn. It was Saturday, but unlike her friends, she couldn't sleep. She brushed through her messy fiery hair and threw it into a ponytail, straightening her rumpled pajamas. She banged her head against the wall. How could I be so stupid? she thought. How could it be that I fell for stupid James POTTER! But she had. And that was putting it lightly. Lily Evans melted at the sight of James. His well-toned body, his sparkling hazel eyes. He was beautiful, and as she crept down the stairs to the Common Room, she couldn't help but whisper the words that had been constantly running through her head. A Muggle Song, Alone, by Celine Dion. But it just fit...As she flopped onto the couch, she stared into the fire and began to quietly sing her heart out.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

But she was alone. Or, at least, she thought she was. Little did she know, Remus Lupin had hear her singing. "Oi! Prongs. Geddup. NOW! Lily's in the Common Room, singing." He whispered rather loud, shaking his best mate awake. "Really? James hastened awake, and threw on his Invisibility Cloak, hearing Lily singing softly to herself. He knew the song, even being a Pureblood wizard. It was Alone, by Celine Dion. His mother loved Muggle Music. But suddenly the song ended. She had fallen asleep! James threw a blanket over her, blushing as he quickly kissed her on the forehead, and rushed back to the Boys Dorm.

lily--james--sirius--remus--marauders--love--

It was the next day, Sunday, and Lily woke up at 11, rushing upstairs, and throwing on a green tank top with silver shorts, her black trainers, and her hair in a tight ponytail. After applying minumum mascara, eye shadow and blush, she raced down to the Great Hall to get outdoors on the beautiful day. When she got outside, she slowed to a walk, and watched James throw back his head, laughing with the Marauders at some unknown joke, and she couldn't help but thing how much she wished to have him to herself, all alone. She walked over to them and chose to sit in between Remus and James., in front of Sirius "Hey Lily!" They all chorused, James still chuckling at the joke. He looked so good, it chilled Lily to know that she was thinking that way. Why? Why did she fall in love with him?

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

She greeted them cheerily, silently relishing James. As he got into an animated chat with Remus about Quidditch, she stared at him, pretending to be listening, but James caught her staring out of the corner of his eye, and decided to see if she was mesmerized by him. He casually leaned back, throwing his chest forward, and raising his arms above his head pretending to yawn and stretching. Her jaw dropped and all three boys smirked. James then decided to really put her to the test. "Right, Lily?" he said. He head snapped up to look him in the eye, but he noticed her eyes drifted to his lips. "Erm, I'm sorry?" He rolled his eyes, and Sirius shook with laughter behind Lily, while Remus tried to suppress a grin. "Oh, I just asked you something. Care to respond?" She blushed, "Oh. Er, right, sorry. Um...yes?" James grinned. "You see Remus? I told you she thought Sirius was hot." And he shared a knowing look with Remus. Sirius gave him a thumbs up behind Lily's back, and none, except Remus, knew Lily was inwardly scolding herself for letting James catch her off guard, staring at him perfect, soft lips and toned body. "Huh?! N-no! I mean, yes Sirius, you're quite attractive...b-but ilikesomeoneelse." James's jaw dropped. "Who?" he demanded. She'd liked him for so long now, how could he not see that? Maybe it was time to admit it to him? She knew he liked her for he was always asking her out... "Well Lily? Who is it?" James repeated, for she had been staring at him blankly again. She glanced at Remus, silently begging for help, but he merely shrugged him helplessness. She sighed, "Erm...well, I'm not telling you." "Why not?" He said indignantly. "I will...soon enough. But er...not in front of Sirius." James looked at Sirius. "Padfoot, no offense mate, but...get lost." Sirius scowled. "Oh that's nice. Well, I have an--ah--meeting you could say with a vivacious brunette Gryffindor. You might know her Lils. See you all later!" He gathered his bag looking bored, and winked at Lily then departed. "Wait!" Sirius turned. Lily giggled, "Are you meeting Kristina?" He smiled and winked again, then walked away with a swagger. "He's gone. Tell me." James commanded. "No! I'll tell you eventually. I've got to go. Bye Remus. _Bye James._" She smiled, and he gaped when she said his name so lovingly. Remus winked at her, just as Srius had, and she took off. She'd have to wait a little longer to tell James the truth.

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited_

That night in the Common Room, everyone else had gone to bed, except Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. Sirius was fast asleep on his homework, Remus was wrapped up in an essay, James was staring blankly out the window, and Lily...well Lily was staring at James. But she didn't know that James could feel her eyes on him. She stood suddenly. "J-James? Can I...um...talk to you for a second?" He stood looking at Remus in bewilderment, but Remus grinned knowingly. "James. I...I lo--what I meant to say is I...Never mind." And with that, ignoring James calls, she hurried to her dorm, leaving James Potter very confused. He went back to Remus and told him what happened. Remus had known this would happen. He pretended to be shocked, but knew the truth. Lily had wanted to tell James she loved him, but had gotten scared. And boy, now did Lily feel idiotic! She should've just come out with it. Now he still didn't know. "Rem, I wish she'd stop playing games and tell me who she fancies," James said, rumpling his messy hair giving himself his traditional, "I just got shagged, what now?" look the girls swooned over, "I mean, why tease a guy? She must know I love her." Remus tried to suppress his growing smile. His two friends were such morons.

_And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

She sighed. Would she always be alone? She couldn't just forget about James. He was just so perfect. She depended on him. It scared her knowing that she needed someone so much. She changed into her pajamas, the Gryffindor flannels, and crept down to the Common Room again.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

She sang the song, the last lines, when suddenly, she heard the voice of the one man she loved. "You have me alone." He whispered. James. She leapt up and without putting any thought into it, without realizing that in fifth year she'd told him she'd rather date the giant squid, without worrying that he didn't feel the same way, she kissed him passionately. James was shocked, but soon returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. "Lily Rose Evans this'll be the last time I ever ask you this question. Will you go out with me?" And she said the words James Potter had been waiting for since he was 11. "Yes James. I love you." He kissed her and smiled. "I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Terribly sorry guys, I forgot to do this in the first chapter. So, here we are:**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, James (I WISH I COULD!), Lily, Sirius (I REALLY WISH I COULD!), Remus, McGonagall, Ginny...or anyone else I forgot to mention. But I do own Kristina! Happy Reading!**

1 year later...7th year

The Christmas Ball was tonight. Lily was slowly descending the stairs, to meet James in the Common Room. Each of her friends, Tonks and Kristina, were being escorted by other Marauders, Remus and Sirius. She looked beautiful in her emerald silk dress. Each 7th year girl had to sing a song tonight at the ball, and Lily had already picked hers out. And, since she was Head Girl, she was to have the first dance with James (Head Boy), then get up and sing it.

She twirled, laughing with James, feeling like she was soaring as he guided her. She smiled, realizing that he hadn't even made an attempt to tidy his hair for tonight, but he still looked so handsome in his dress robes.

"And now, boys and girls, Ms. Lily Evans, Head Girl, will sing our first non-orchesteal song of the evening." James beamed at Lily, and every applauded, James, Kristina, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus being the loudest, heard over everyone. Lily shook slightly as she applied expertly the Sonorous charm, magnifying her voice, and began to sing, gazing at James the entire time, who was standing, gaping at her, but smiling. Her voice was beautiful.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.  
_

She looked at James, and smiled softly. She didn't know tons about his life at home, but she knew much about him. And she knew she loved him.

_  
You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,  
_

She frequently wondered if they were meant to last. It was true, he didn't know a lot about her past, and James knew that he wanted to be an Auror, while Lily had no idea what she wanted to be.

_  
But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say?_

She really got into the song, putting her heart into it, never taking her eyes off of James. __

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?  


She paused, and grinned at James. He'd always take her in, and comfort her, no matter where when or what time. She really did want to start all over again. They had fought so much after James's parents had been murdered, leading to a breakup. They'd both been devastated, therefore both were afraid to start a relationship together again.

_  
What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.  


They always walked together. It was their signature sign of deepest affection. They rarely went anywhere just the two of them, usually all the Marauders, and Kristina or Tonks were with them, but it was always nice. They had broken up for a while, because James had cut himself off from everyone after his parents had been murdered, but they'd started over again because they couldn't stop thinking about each other. They were in love.

_  
What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

She seemed to be challenging him, desperate to know his answer to that question.

_  
Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world.  
_

The crowd broke into cheers as Lily breathed in relief. James came to the stage, and led her down, holding her close, and whispering in her ear, "What do I say? I say, let's jump."

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I think I deserve a round of applause! Well, there will be two more chapters which I promise I'll have up by today. Enjoyyy! **


	3. A lost friend

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Remus found out about Kristina first, because he was the only one who went to the Ministry tonight, so he found out first, naturally, just in case you were curious.**

**4 Years Later...**

It was Christmas Eve, and Remus and Sirius were coming to the Potter's little house in Godric's Hollow to spend the evening with them. There came a knock at the door, and the red-headed woman in the kitchen called upstairs to her husband.

"James! Remus and Sirius have arrived! Can you grab the door? I'm rather preoccupied."

James flew down the stairs and flung open the door. "Moony! Padfoot!" But he just saw Remus standing there, and next to him was a huge black dog

. James grinned and opened the door a little wider. Sirius, as Padfoot, bounded through the door, and spotting little, one-year-old Harry Potter, sidled over to him, licking his face as Harry rolled around screaming with laughter.

"Hey Moony!" James turned to his other best mate, Remus Lupin at the door. "Come in, mate."

Remus staggered in, his arms piled high with packages for Christmas.

"Can I help?" "Please do." Remus handed James a few brightly wrapped packages, and the two men disposed of them under the gigantic tree.

"Padfoot was supposed to be helping, but of course, he decided to show off." Said Remus scowling at Sirius, who was now back in human form, swinging around Harry.

"Wormtail not coming, then?" said James, glancing out the door before closing it.

Remus shook his head and frowned, "No, it's a bit suspicious, he said he had 'buisness to attend to'. What do you think he means? And, I mean, on Christmas Eve? It's just a bit peculiar."

James shrugged and Sirius looked at the two,

"I dunno, James, Moony's right, it's a bit wonky. I mean...do you think he's meeting a girl? Nah, can't have done. What girl would have Pete for Christmas? And why wouldn't he tell us? It's just a bit dodgy if you ask me." Sirius said, shrugging as James had done.

Just then, Lily Potter decided to enter the living room. "Remus! How wonderful to see you again!"

Lily hugged Remus, and looked over at Sirius, who had stood and was laughing about something with James.

"Sirius!"

"Lilyflower!" Lily giggled and they hugged as well.

"Mmm, do I smell...food?" Sirius said, wide-eyed. Lily laughed and nodded, while James stooped low to pick up his now squirming son.

"Everyone to the kitchen. I made ham, parsnips, stew, pudding, steak and kidney pie, corn, and for desert, pumpkin pie, treacle tart, and biscuits." Sirius sprinted into the kitchen and Remus shook his head, smiling,

"We'd better get in their before Sirius devours everything." James chuckled, and handed Remus Harry, then took off into the kitchen, dragging Lily by the wrist to her laughing protests and eye rolls, and popping his head around the corner to say,

"Moony! Let's go!"

. Remus shook his head again. "Harry? Should I tell them?" Harry gurgled his response

. Remus decided until after the evening was over to break to them the horrible news.

He joined everyone in the kitchen, and by the time they had finished Lily's savory cooking, everyone was overfilled, especially Sirius and James, who had thought it wise to have a biscuit eating competition, earning them disgusted looks from Lily and Remus, and snorts of laughter from Harry.

"So, Sirius, Kristina couldn't stop talking about you yesterday. Are you two in puppy love?" Lily giggled, and Remus dropped his fork, his throat constrcting, and he hastily dove under the table to fetch it.

Sirius grinned cockily. "I dunno what it is about that one, Lils. She's special, you know? I think I really do love her. She just so...perfect."

"Aww." Lily teased, and Sirius blushed. James laughed

"Oy, Pad, are you going soft on me? But on a bitter note, you're to be good to my sister. Seriously, no pun intended, treat her well, alright? I don't like seeing her hurt."

_Flashback_

_It was a cool, balmy day._

_The Marauders and Lily, Tonks, and Kristina were all getting ready for the huge Quidditch match vs. Slytherin for the Cup. James beckoned to Kristina, Tonks, and Sirius._

_"Come on guys. as Captain, I've got to be there first. See you after we win, Lils." _

_He pecked Lily on the cheek, and she turned to Remus. "Aren't you commentating?" He grinned and nodded. _

_"So I best be off too. See you after the game, Lils."_

_He ran after the others, and Lily fell back to join a few of her other friends, Molly Cobbles, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, and Peter Pettigrew. _

_That's when she noticed Amos Diggory headed her way. She groaned, "Here comes Amos. I better go, he keeps trying to get me on a date with him." And with that, Lily dashed off, the Gryffindor scarf she'd been sporting unraveling slightly. _

_Out of breath, she made her way to the pitch, and snagged a great seat. _

_"__GO JAMES!" She shouted as Alice and Molly sat on each side of, and James swooped by, grinning._

_"And here's the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!' _

_Remus's voice boomed over the enchanted microphone. _

_"Captain James Potter! Sirius Black! Joshua Johnson! Nym--err Tonks! Callan Wood! Chris Bell! And Kristina Potter!"_

"_And for the Slytherin Team..." _

_Remus continued sounding slightly less enthusiastic, _

_"Captain Tom Riddle! Clyde Crabbe! Vincent Goyle! Regulus Black! Rodolphus Lestrange! Lucius Malfoy! And Galahad Flint!" _

_Cheers erupted from the Slytherin section only. A shrill whistle sounded, _

_"And the game is on! Johnson starts with the Quaffle! To Rauccio! To Tonks! Oh! Hit from behind by a Bludger from Goyle! Ouch--that had to hurt, retaliation Bludger at Flint. And Flint's down! Penalty to Slytherin...Malfoy with the Quaffle!" _

_Lily was feeling her voice beginning to go hoarse from all the booing and cheering. _

_"And Tonks is headed for the goal! GO TONKS GO! From Tonks to Rauccio! Rauccio fakes to Bell and! YES! She scores! 20-0 to Gryffindor!" _

_Lily screamed for Kristina. James grinned as he scanned the sky for the Snitch. He swore he could hear Lily's voice over everyone else's, cheering for him, Kristina, Tonks, and Sirius._

_"Bell scores! 60-0 to Gryffindor! Riddle in possession! To Lestrange! To Malfoy! He shoots! Oh! Excellent save by Keeper Wood."_

_James brimmed with pride at Riddle's howls of frustration._

_"Uh-oh! And it looks like Black's spotted the Snitch! Yes, he's definitely spotted something Potter hasn't!" _

_James tore his gaze away from Lily and, panicking, saw that Regulus did, indeed see something he had not. He layed down flat to his Nimbus 600, urging it to go faster, letting out a string of cusses._

_He dodged a Bludger, and was neck-and-neck with Regulus. In a surge of desperateness, he shouted, _

_"Hey Reg! Slaughter any House Elves for Mummy lately?" _

_He didn't know what made him say it, but he had. And it the split second where only Regulus and Sirius had heard him, Regulus hesitated to gape at him, and Sirius grinned. _

_Seizing the oppotuinity, he snatched the Snitch from the air._

_"YES!"_

_He soared back to the pitch, his hand in which he'd grabbed the Snitch held high. _

_"YES! POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" _

_Remus leapt up and down as did the crowd, minus the Slytherins._

_James flew down, and was kissed by Kristina and Tonks. The team hugged him tightly, and Gryffindors came pouring from the stadium to congratulate the team and James._

_Lily beat everyone to it._

_She flung herself at James and kissed him full on the mouth, and he returned with such enthusiasm, that he swept her off her feet. Giggles and wolf-whistles broke out, and everyone went up to the Common Room to celebrate. _

_All the way up, Kristina and Sirius bickered about something, but when everyone had returned to the Common Room at last, James held the Cup high, and shouted, _

_"WE DID IT!"_

_Cheers erupted, and suddenly, Kristina flew at Sirius, a hard, blazing look on her face. _

_He grabbed her in his arms, and without caring that the whole House was watching, they kissed. _

_After several seconds, they broke apart. Sirius looked over her head to see Chris Bell, Kristina's ex-boyfriend, clutching a shattered glass, and Lucy Talkoffe, a girl who'd nursed a long-time crush on Sirius glaring, her fists clenched, and her teeth gritted. _

_Lily, Remus, and Tonks were beaming (__**A/N Does this sound slightly familiar?)**__ but Sirius's eye searched for James. _

_He knew how over-protective James was over Kristina. Finally, he found James, looking as though he just been Confunded. He grinned at Sirius after a second or two, and nodded. _

_Sirius smiled in triumph, and the party picked up once more, but Lily, James, Sirius, Kristina, Tonks, and Remus, the three couples, set out for a long walk on the grounds. _

James remembered that so well.

Remus referred to it as "Permission Day" because it was the day James had given Kristina and Sirius "permission" to date each other.

He smiled and looked at his friends, there was so many good memories.

Like the time that the Professor had insisted he sniff Amortentia in front of the entire class, and tell what it smelled like. To James, it had smelled like a woody handle of a broomstick, the sweetgrass smell of the Hogwarts grounds, the sugary smell of Honeydukes, and something flowery, but slightly like Vanilla.

He'd noticed Lily blushed when he'd said that, and everyone burst into giggles, Sirius smirking.

When he'd gotten back to his Potions table, he'd asked Remus what had been so funny, and Remus said that he'd described Lily's perfume as the flowery Vanilla smell.

James had been so embarrassed that day! But it had also been the day Lily had finally given him a chance.

Suddenly it struck him that neither Kris or Tonks were here. But before he could voice this concern, both Harry and Sirius perked up.

"PRESENT TIME!" Sirius snatched up Harry, and raced back into the living room.

Lily leapt up, "Sirius Black! You get back here with my son!" She laughed like a mad woman and took off after Sirius.

James chortled, and led Remus back to the living room. But just as everyone settled in, Lily realized that two of Harry's presents were already open, and her son was grinning guiltily.

"James! Look what your son did!"

James grinned at Lily, "Oh, so as soon as he causes trouble, he's 'my son'?"

Lily giggled, and leaned into James, so he was holding her in his arms, "Of course, darling."

Harry opened his presents first, recieving a stuffed dog from Sirius that ran around and played like a real dog.

"Yay! Uncle Pafhoo! Doggy! Fank oo!"

Sirius hugged Harry, "Anytime Prongs-let. What're you going to name him, Harry?"

Harry looked closely at the black, shaggy stuffed puppy. "He name is Snuffles."

Sirius gaped as Remus choked on a laugh. "Snuffles?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Oh, al_right,_" Sirius grumbled.

Harry was given a carved wooden Stag that was painted silver, and said on it "_Harry James Prongs Potter_". Harry smiled. "Pwongs. Daddy. Fank you Uncle Moo'y." He hugged Remus, who grinned at Harry.

From his parents, Harry received a new pair of pajamas and a toy broomstick, which Sirius had chipped in for.

Harry's eyes went wide at the broom and he ran his tiny hand on the handle, before gaping at his parents.

"Harry, buddy, say 'up'." James instructed, and Harry said clearly, "Up!".

They broom room a few inches off the ground into Harry's outstretch palm, and he looked awestruck, while James beamed at his son.

"A natural born Quidditch player! He'll be a fantastic Seeker, just like his dad!" James said, brimming with pride, as Harry zoomed around the living room without the slightest wobble, even thugh the room only rose 3 feet off the ground.

"Now for Lily. Here, darling open mine first" said James winking.

She smiled softly, and opened the velvet box.

She gasped, "Oh James! It's beautiful!"

She kissed him, and tears of happiness clouded her eyes

. It was a necklace, that ad a thin silver chain, and hanging off, was a silver lily flower, with a single emerald for its center. On the back, engraved, it said, _I'll love you forever, Lily flower._

He smiled, and patted his lap for her to sit, and she put the necklace on.

Remus gave her a new pair of dragon-skin gloves with fur lining, for the winter season, and Sirius bought her a pair of emerald-set silver earrings. She kissed both men on the cheek, and sat on the couch beaming, tears glazed over her eyes.

Sirius gave Remus a new traveling cloak, and James a full set of Quidditch balls, that were slightly shrunken so he could play with Harry in the yard.

"Blimey! Nice one, Pads!" Sirius grinned, "Alright? Glad you like them, No problem, mate."

James gave Remus a very special book that had every adventure the Marauders had ever had recorded in it, down to the very day. Remus look at it, and felt tears coming to his own eyes.

"James...I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Remus gave James a fleeting hug, and sat flipping through it, smiling and occasionally laughing.

Sirius received the same gift, and was thrilled as well.

And Remus, Remus gave both boys a framed photograph. It had a silver frame, with a stag, a wolf, a rat, and a dog running aroudn and around it, leaving human footprints.

And inside the frame, was a picture of the four boys, laughing with their arms around each other, in front of the Shrieking Shack, James on the end, holding a giggling Lily's waist, toying with her curtain of fiery red hair.

Each boy looked at the photo. "That's not all it does," Remus told them, "there's a button in the back. Press it."

James and Sirius pressed their buttons, and then Muggle song they all loved so much floated magically out on the frame. "You Want To Make A Memory. Do you like them?" Remus added hopefully.

James and Sirius stood expressionless, staring at Remus, who looked around nervously,

"I--well I tried. I'm sorry if you don't like them..."

They cut him off with a hug. "Thank you Remus. This is the best present I've ever gotten."

Remus beamed and they all relaxed. James caught up to his still-flying son, and put the broomstick away, because Harry was getting tired out, and the baby soon fell asleep on the carpet in front of the fire.

Remus yawned after the third Marauder story James and Sirius had been telling, and soon they were all exhausted.

"Well, we best be off" Said Sirius tiredly.

"James, see you next week for the full moon." Remus said, attempting a smile.

"Yeah, and I'll see you tomorrow Prongs, cause I want breakfast at your place."

James shifted a sleeping Lily off himself, and stood, rolling his eyes. "Alright Pad, see you tomorrow. Are you coming as well, Moony?"

Remus shook his head, "I...need to tell you something James...I think you should wake Lily for this. I was waiting until Harry was in bed. Wake her up."

James looked at his friend, puzzled, and gently shook his wife awake. "Sweetheart, Remus says he has to tell us something."

Sirius and Lily mirrored James's look of puzzlement, and Remus suddenly felt the urge to burst into tears.

"I-its horrible. James, Sirius, Lily, I'm so sorry. Kristina was on her way over here tonight with Dora, a-and Death Eaters got to them."

Sirius half rose from his seat, and Lily gasped, her eyes widening. Sirius looked around at Remus.

"She's alright, though. Right? Lupin! She made it through, didn't she?"

Remus winced at Sirius's tone; he'd never called him "Lupin" before. Remus finally broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry. Sh-she didn't make it. Be-Bellatrix, Sirius. Your cousin killed her."

Sirius bolted from his chair. "NO! You're lying!" He fell to his knees wildly, and began to sob.

Lily leaned into James's chest and cried her eyes out. It was well known that Kristina and Lily had been best friends since 1st year. James held her, then looking at Remus solemnly, said,

"Moony. What about Tonks?"

Remus cried harder. "T-Tonks is in St. Mungo's. They don't know if she'll make it yet." Remus sunk into the armchair.

And James pushed Lily onto the couch, then turned to Sirius.

He was the only one who hadn't she a tear, and Kristina was his sister!

"Padfoot." He put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, and took it as a good sign when Sirius didn't toss it off.

Sirius stood and gazed at James, tears pouring from his eyes. James wrapped him in a tight hug.

Sirius returned it, and cried even harder. "I- w-was going to d-do it P-Prongs! She was the one! I-I w-was going to a-ask her to m-marry me!"

James's jaw dropped at the news. And Lily, she was silently sobbing into a pillow.

Kristina and Tonks were her first and best friends. And Kristina was dead?

"Sirius? Remus? Stay the night, alright?" Sirius nodded through his tears, clearly trying to blink them back now, but failing dismally.

Remus struggled to compose himself, but the effect was thoroughly ruined by the fact that he was hiccupping and tears were rolling down his face. "I w-wouldn't w-want to i-impose." He whispered croakily.

James waved this away and was surprised when Sirius said something.

"Prongs? Can I sleep in Harry's room?"

James blinked in surprise. "I--yeah of course. Come on."

He led Sirius by the elbow to Harry's big room, and brought his best mate over to the single bed, that was just in case Lily or James had to spend the night in Harry's room.

"G'night Pad." James whispered.

"James?" He looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry James."

He saw something in James's eyes that neither Lily nor Remus had. It was pain and sadness. Genuine sadness.

"F-For what, mate?" James said, trying for bravado, but his voice was too high, and cracked.

"I know how much you loved her, James. She was your little sister. I'm so sorry."

James, cool, controlled, calm James let a tear roll down his face.

"So am I." He clicked the light again, and left.

Remus was fast asleep in the armchair when he got back down to the living room, and Lily was sprawled across the couch, still crying silently into a pillow, shaking.

She heard James, and looked at him.

"O-oh James! How can you sit there so calm?! I'll tell you how--"

Remus awoke to the ruckus, and looked at Lily, and said quietly, "Lily...don't..."

"Because you don't care! You don't care ab-about anyone! You don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you, do you James!?"

She glared at him, her face red, mopping tears from her eyes. James bolted from his seat, fire in his eyes.

"I cannot even fathom what just made you say that. _I _don't know what it's like to lose someone!? _I _don't care? I lost my parents, if you'll remember. No, of course you don't. Remember them? They were murdered. And you don't think I'm upset about Kristina! SHE WAS MY SISTER, LILY! SHE WAS MY SISTER AND THEY KILLED HER! SO IF YOU THINK FOR A GODDAMN SECOND THAT I DON'T CARE, THINK AGAIN! I don't know what it's like? My entire family was murdered at the hands of Voldemort. I'm an orphan. You still have your dad. I have you guys, that's it. I can't even believe you said that Lily, because, yes obviously I do care. She was my baby sister. And now, she's not. You don't know what that's like."

Lily sat there, shocked. She had forgotten Kristina was James's sister. How could she have been so stupid?

"James...I--"

Remus looked at James, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't think I try to be strong for you guys? You just assume I don't care. OBVIOUSLY I CARE LILY, HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT!? I--"

"James." Remus broke in, and James looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, James."

He broke down into tears, letting his heart out, and hugged Remus.

Lily stood and pulled James away from Remus, who smiled softly through his own tears.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't realize. I forgot you two were brother and sister. She loved you James, and I'm sorry that I forgot that. I love you. It's just so-so hard. What if I'm next? Kristina was Muggle born, and so am I. What happens if I die? Or you die?"

She looked at James and Remus, fresh tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Shh. Lily, I will never die." Lily and Remus chuckled. "And I'll give my life for you, Remus, Pads, and Tonks."

She nodded, and hugged him again.

"But if we die...what about Harry?"

She looked to Remus, who laughed.

"What do you think we'll do? Let him starve? Me and Padfoot will always love you guys and Harry. Don't worry, Lily. We love you."

They hugged, feeling safe at last, grieving for their lost friend. Not knowing the terror that was soon to come.


	4. Jump

Lily sobbed, and as she was halfway up the stairs, she turned to look at her husband.

"I love you Lily. Let's jump." He turned to face Lord Voldemort as Lily whispered, "I love you too." And scrambled up the stairs holding Harry in her arms.

"Harry," she whispered urgently, she knew she have seconds before Voldemort burst in.

She attempted to barricade the door, and put Harry in his crib. "I love you Harry. You'll be okay. Just remember. Always take a chance, and don't be afraid to jump off the edge."

She pleaded with the Dark Lord to take her, not harm Harry, and ended with her death. But her son...little Harry James Potter, had been so loved, that he survived the killing curse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was reflecting on his life, when all of a sudden, he gripped his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's arms, and grabbed Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, not caring that there was seconds before the war broke out.

"Guys?" They looked at Harry in alarm. He didn't know why he had just remembered this now, his mother last word to him...then again, he had only been one year old...

"Yeah mate?" said Ron sounding confused at Harry's outburst.

"Remember what I said, in fifth year, about having something worth fighting for?"

They nodded, and Harry continued, "Well...I've only just remembered...my Mum...when she died, she told me. Never be afraid to jump off the edge. Are you ready?"

They looked at him gravely and nodded. "I love you all. You'll be okay. I promise."

He hugged Ron and Hermione, and just as they turned to join the battle, he grabbed Ginny and kissed her passionately as his parents had done so many years ago.

She looked at him with her bright hazel eyes, looking fierce and ready, but still scared deep down. "Ginny, you nned to promise me something. Promise that, no matter what, we'll always be together. You need to stay safe."

"Are you implaying that I can't fight?" said Ginny indignantly, firing up, "Because, I'll have you know, Harry Potter, that I am not the little, insignificant little girl in the Chamber of Secrets anymore. I've grown up Harry. I can fend for myself."

"Ginny! I know. I know. But...please, Ginny. I don't want to see you hurt."

She hugged him. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He held her even closer, trying not to cry. He knew he should tell her the truth...that she might not ever see him again. That he would have to sacrafice himself to defeat Lord Voldemort.

But, just as he opened his mouth to speak, "Harry?"

He nodded

There was two different paths. One led up to the school, were the teachers were trying to barricade the entrances. The other led out to courtyard, where Death Eaters were bound to be flooding in, in a matter of seconds. He glanced at Ginny.

"Go. Ginny, I'm serious. Go." Harry gestured to the path the led up to Hogwarts, where she would, for the time being, remain safe.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Harry?" He looked at her.

"Ginny please. You need to be safe! I'll...I'll come too." Ron and Hermione came up to him and Ginny, and together, they set out for the school. Once they were inside, they went to the Room of Requirement. Neville and several other ex-DA members were there.

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter! It's Potter!"

"Ron!"

_"Hermione!"_

They greeted their friends, and told them what was happening. "Let's fight!" Colin Creevey leapt up, and hustled out the door, into the wide corridor. DA members flooded out, and on the way out, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met up with the rest of the Weasleys, including Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. "Harry! Ron, Ginny, Hermione! Thank goodness you're alright."

They were all kissed by Mrs. Weasley, and looking behind Fred and George, they saw the rest of the Order. Remus was arguing with Tonks, frantically trying to persuade her to go home, back to baby Teddy

"Tonks, you won't be alone. Ginny'll be joining you." Harry said firmly.

Ginny's eyes flashed as she looked up at Harry. "I'll do no such thing." Mrs. Weasley looked angrily at her daughter. "Oh, no, you will not! You're going home to safety, Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny scowled, but before she could retort, someone fell out of the potrait passage behind them.

They were shocked to find that it was the Weasley's last son, Percy. "Am I too late? I've only just found out, I--" Percy froze, obviously not expected to run into his entire family. They stared at each other for a long while, and finally, Percy broke down.

"I was a fool! I'm so sorry! I was a--a--" "Pompous, Ministry-loving, family-disowning, prat." George supplied. Percy swallowed, "Yes, I was." "Well, you can't say it fairer than that. Welcome back, Perce." Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs, and hugged her son.

They traveled in a pack up the stairs, Ginny and Tonks trying to sneak up with them. Remus and Mrs.Weasley wheeled at the same moment. "No! You're going home!" They said in unison. Ginny grimaced. "No! I want to come!"

Remus turned to Mrs. Weasley. "They can keep each other company in the Room of Requirment, how about that? That way, they'll know what's going on." Ginny's eyes flashed, but she gave a curt nod, and re-entered the Room with Tonks by her side.

**A few hours later...**

Harry raced to the Room of Requirement, eager to find Ron and Hermione, and Ravenclaw's diadem. He ripped open the door, to find Tonks and Ginny watching the battle from a window. When they heard the door bang open, they whirled, wands raised.

"It's only me. Can you two leave--just for a moment--so I can--err, find something?"

They beamed like Christmas had come early. Tonks raced out and Ginny tried to follow after Harry had turned his back, bujt he flung out an arm, "Wait! You are coming back, you hear me?"

Ginny stamped her foot in protest, "But Tonks--"

Harry shook his head, "Tonks is fully-trained Auror. Ginny, you're coming back. You've got to come back!"

Ginny scowled at him, and whirled to leave as Harry had asked. He trailed behind her, and she suddenly turned to face him.

"Harry? What do you say, to taking chances?

Harry knew what she was asking. If he'd let her go. If he trust her to come out alive, and risk her life for him. He took her hand. "I-I say...go on."

She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, and was gone in a flash.

_What do you say, to jumping, off the edge?_

**A/N: So I've decided to end it here. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't feel like going into detail again about J&L's deaths. Did you like the story, though? Review! **

**-Siriusly 3**


End file.
